


Criminally Insane.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus stiffened from head to toes. 'I'm going to kill Harry for putting me through this.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminally Insane.

**Title:** **Criminally Insane.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **50** **:** **Available.**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** Severus stiffened from head to toes. _'I'm going to kill Harry for_ _putting me through_ _this.'_

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at ****[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=411&key=PEKELEKE85fe30f5b59abffb16b1c6b34ca7a3d4)****

  
**Criminally** ****Insane.  
** **

  
“What's such a classy bloke doing on a dump like this?  Want some company?”

Severus stiffened from head to toes.  _'I'm going to kill Harry for_ _putting me through_ _this.'_  
“I'm waiting for someone.  I'm not... available. ”

“Really?”  The stranger frowned, looking genuinely disappointed.  “Your bloke is an idiot, mate.  I'd take you to posh restaurants and the theater if you were mine.”

“But I'm not yours.”  Severus growled, annoyed.

“I see...  Your man isn't just criminally insane.  He's lucky, too.”

“Yeah.  I'm the luckiest bloke on Earth.”  Harry whispered, having finally arrived.  “Thank you for reminding me, _mate_.”


End file.
